The present invention relates to a hydraulic control arrangement and, more particularly, to such an arrangement which prevents overloading of a prime mover which drives a pump.
It is known to prevent prime mover overload by providing a control arrangement having a sensing device which detects the residual gases of an engine and which is operative via a control member to adjust the quantity of fuel injected to the engine by a fuel-injecting device. However, such control arrangements have not proven altogether satisfactory since they require many different control devices in order to obtain the desired effect and are therefore rather expensive, susceptible to noise and interference, and are not capable of precise and reliable operation.